The Stanford Narcoleptic Canine Colony, an indispensable research resource for this program project and the only colony of narcoleptic canines in the world, is described in this project. We are requesting funds to support the maintenance of the research canines required for this program project. We describe the computerized databases associated with the canine colony, including colony demographics, the tissue databases associated with other research proposed in this program project, and the pharmaceutical compound database. Additionally, we describe the human clinical narcolepsy databases and how they are utilized in the research proposed in this program project. It is the responsibility of the Principal investigator to assure that the Center for Narcolepsy scientists work as an integrated team and that through his scientific leadership, pursuit of overall goals of the program is consistent. A weekly research meeting is held to facilitate communication among the researchers and between the administrative staff.